


Liar

by fangirls5ever



Category: Kagerou Daze, Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Light Romance, Work In Progress, deceiving eyes, expanding on Kano's guilt and lies, probably fluff, serpent's voice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope I stayed in character the whole way through... Thank you so much for reading this :) If there's anything I need to fix, please comment, and I'll get right on it.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Ten Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpai/gifts).



It was August 15 when Shuuya first entered the Daze and heard the monster's voice.

Such a young child, it had said, the words a low rasp. The boy could feel its presence draw closer in the darkness, could feel warmth from its scaly body as it neared him. A hiss of delight came from the creature. And yet such potential. I believe we could do well together.  
Shuuya shivered, trying to see through the black haze that surrounded him. He could hear the rasp of snake skin as it brushed the ground, could see the serpent's glowing, ruby-red eyes as it encircled him.  
It slunk closer, drawing nearer still when the boy shied away from its touch. Now now, the serpent chided, there's no reason to be afraid. It raised its head to meet the boy's wavering gaze. I won't be the one to hurt you.  
No, I'll be the only one to see you, as broken you are, and accept you for it.


	2. August 15

"Where are you going?"  
Kano sighed inwardly, turning to face Kido, his hand still gripping the door. Kano forced a wide smirk to spread across his face as his eyes gleamed red, his usual mask sliding back on with little more than a thought. "Ah, is leader worried about me?" His grin widened impossibly farther, cheshire-like. "Don't worry, I'll only be out for a little while; I'll be back before you know it."  
Kido ignored his false assurances, instead glancing over at Seto who sat across from her on the couches. Skepticism and worry were clear in both of their gazes. Kano's mask faltered, a sense of guilt washing over him. When he left the Dan's hideout at night, he wouldn't return till early in the morning, when only Kido was awake. Though he knew they worried about him when he left, Kano was unwilling to relinquish his time spent wandering the night. It was the few hours when he felt no need to slip on the masks that chafed and tore at him so much, the few hours when he felt no need to lie.  
Kido's eyes flickered back to him as the mask reappeared, concern softening her usually icy gaze. "Don't stay out too long. Even with your abilities, it isn't safe at night."  
Kano tilted his head with a bemused expression. "Now leader," he purred, cat-eyes crimson, "I think we both know I'll be just fine."  
Giving them a cheery wave, Kano slipped out the door, swinging it shut behind him with a click. Leaning back against it, he inhaled deeply, his eyes filling with their normal golden color. Kano's trademark smirk vanished with the mask, leaving behind a keenly vacant expression.  
The streets surrounding him were eerily silent, completely vacant, much to his relief. He couldn't stomach the thought of being near anyone else right now. This was one day he truly didn't want company.  
Two cans of spray paint, red and black, lay alongside a mask to his right, thrown in the overhang when he had returned last night. He had stayed out longer than usual, unwilling to submit to the nightmares and shadows that would fill his dreams.  
Kano knew that, just like last night, he would get no sleep. Better to embrace the emptiness and exhaustion of night than the voices of the past.  
Reaching down to snag the cans and mask, Kano stepped into the street, his gaze sharpening as he took long strides down the blacktop. Though he had no destination in mind, it didn't matter where he ended up. He just wanted to be alone for the night.

Kido fidgeted with the cuffs of her sweatshirt, casting nervous glances at where Kano had stood only seconds before. A book lay in her lap, forgotten, the cracked and worn spine reading "Liar, Liar". Seto watched her quietly, not wanting to disturb what little calm the leader retained. He knew she worried whenever Kano left, but today, it had hit her harder than usual. It was August 15, the date when Dan had entered the Daze and became what they were. Liars, ghosts, monsters. It left them all on edge, and had even dimmed the group's usual cheerfulness when they had met up. But the day had slowly passed into night, and tomorrow, they would be able to shake the lingering memories. The past could not cling to them forever.  
Thirty-seconds had passed from when Kano left before Kido stood up abruptly, the book toppling to the floor. Seto flinched, drawn out of his thoughts. Pulling up her hood, Kido took long strides to the door, swinging it open sharply. Glancing over her shoulder, she said with a strangely calm voice that was at odds with her actions, "I'm just going to follow him a bit, see where he's going. I'll be back in a few minutes. Call me if you need anything."  
Seto nodded regaining his composure. He doubted she would have any peace of mind if she didn't go after him.  
A half-smile tugged at Kido's lips. Facing forward again, she slid through the door, slamming and locking it behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I stayed in character the whole way through... Thank you so much for reading this :) If there's anything I need to fix, please comment, and I'll get right on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We obviously do not own Kagerou Project
> 
> Author's Notes: I really want to continue this, and though I'm not sure where this is going to end up, I wanted to build on the characters and probably their backgrounds and relationships with each other. My main ship is Kano and Kido, but I'll definitely try to work with the others too. I only know a few, so if there's a ship you would like me to incorporate, please comment, and I'll do my best to write them in.  
> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
